According to Sasuke, Not Gaara
by hanakisa
Summary: Naruto is sick of Sasuke putting him down. He decideds to tell the Uchiha exactly how he feels...In song? Yaoi, GaaNaru, SasuNaru, Naruto Singing like a girl. I do not own!


The rookie 9, Team Gai, and the sand siblings along with their sensei's and of course Jiraya, Tsunade, and Iruka were in a karaoke bar.

The adults thought it would help with team building. No one expected their most surprising couple to get into a fight though.

"Teme! I'm Not a Dobe!"

The Uchiha smirks at the blonde. "Yeah right."

Naruto growls. "If you don't start respecting me soon then I swear it is over!"

Sasuke shot a look at the blonde. "Oh yeah and who would respect you? I don't see anyone else who wants to be with an idiot like you."

Naruto growls and is about to punch him when he is caught by Kakashi. However a punch is still delivered to his face courtesy of no other than Gaara. Everyone started at him like he had grown a third head.

"Do. Not. Speak. To. Him. Like. That."

Naruto smiles and sighs. "You know….I have the perfect song for this." The blonde fox then get up on stage. "I am going to sing According to You, By Orianthi."

The blonde takes off his coat to reveal his slender and slightly girlish body. He sends a glare to the crowd. "Nobody better make fun of me for singing like I do…."

The music then starts up. Naruto looks at Sasuke.

"_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right."_

Everyone is wide eyed as the blonde sings in a girly voice.

"_According to you  
I'm difficult,  
Hard to please,  
Forever changing my mind."  
_

Naruto spins around as the music gets faster and he sings louder.

"_I'm a mess in a dress,  
Can't show up on time,  
Even if it would save my life.  
According to you."  
_

Naruto looks down sadly.

"_According to you."_

Suddenly he looks up at Gaara and smiles a huge smile.

"_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible;  
He can't get me out of his head."_

Sasuke's eyes widen and looks from Gaara to Naruto. "There is no way…"

"_According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted."  
_

Naruto suddenly clutches his heart and looks confused.

"_Everything is opposite;  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you."  
_

_  
_Naruto looks to Sasuke again.

"_According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
And you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
You're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you."  
_

He looks to Gaara and a smile comes back to his face. His smile had disappeared when he was singing to Sasuke.

"_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible;  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted."_

The blonde clutches his chest and look to the ceiling.

"_Everything is opposite;  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you."_

Naruto looks over to Sasuke with a look of hatred and anger in his eyes._  
_

"_I need to feel appreciated,  
Like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide"  
_

Naruto dances to the music for a while then stills. His voice goes quieter as he looks at Sasuke with another look of hatred.

"_But according to me  
You're stupid,  
You're useless,  
You can't do anything right."_

The music speeds up and Naruto continues in a smile.

"_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible;  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
Baby tell you what you got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]"_

As the music slows to a halt Naruto sings one last line sadly.

"_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right."_

He gets off stage with cheers being shouted throughout the room. He looks Sasuke In the eyes.

"We are through…"

The blonde then walked out the door with Gaara beside him.

Sasuke was left there gaping like a fish._  
_


End file.
